Sasuke's Return
by Irish Fire Queen
Summary: Sasuke shows up injured at sukura's apartment , is he just using her or is this for real? read twists and turns of the heart.
1. Sasuke's Return

So i have this set a little bit after the fight with Pain , So everyone is still trying to get their shit together.

Sakura was getting off a 24 hour shift at the hospital as she walked to her apt she couldn't help thinking of Sasuke . she couldn't help that she loved him she thought about him a lot and how much she misses him.  
As she took the long tiring steps to her apt door and dug out her keys,she finally found them and unlocked the door. There on her couch was Sasuke Uchiha.

SAKURA'S POV

Sasuke! I hissed he looked slowly at me i then noticed he had on of my towels wrapped around his stomach and it was soaked in blood .Oh shit. I quickly closed my front door and locked it ,flipped on a light switch and ran over to have a look at him. ( _oh god sasuke what happened to you?_) sasuke let out a _hnn_ and his eyes dropped . _Cha! Dont ignore me! Sasuke wake up_! I said and lightly slapped his cheek his eyes slowly opened on me . _Good_ i said to him (_Please keep them open_.) _(Sasuke do you hear me?_ )He nodded slowly .(_okay i'm gonna take a look now.)_another _hnnn_. I peeled back the towel Shit! it was a deep wound ,huge amount of blood loss and i could guess many broken ribs.i got to work immediately but it would take at least an hour just to get the big stuff done. And another to finish it all off. I felt bad i couldn't give him pain relief but i didn't have time if these injuries sat any longer he would die. 2 hrs later , (_sasuke_ ) i leaned over him to get a look at his face he slowly scrunched his face up at me and squeezed out a light thank you. (_Don't thank me yet ,you need a bath and sleep) i'll be fine _he whispered . Urgh men I Leaned down and took an arm around my shoulder and gently lifted the rest of him up .i got him to the bathroom and slowly disposed of him on the floor . i went to fill the tub with hot soapy water ,got towels and came back . Sasuke was looking at me from the floor. ( _you need a bath_)i said firmly. Sasuke started to untie his belt i soon realized he had started to stand i rush to help him stay up. He continued undressing until i heard bottoms hit the floor . i looked up at sasuke and blushed. All the sudden i hear his deep voice .(_(Why are you blushing it's all yours anyway)) Wha-what!?  
_

Chapter 2

Sasuke chuckled at me and used one hand to brush aside some loose hair of mine ,(_(its true half the reason i came back here to your apartment the other being i was bleeding to death )_) he smiled slightly and kissed my forehead . all I could do was stare wide eyed at him as i moved him to the bathtub. i tried not to look down ,we worked together and i finally got him in after a bunch of hisses of its to hot. (_Do you need any help_? _If not i'm gonna clean up and make us some food)_ Sasuke's head had been backing resting against the tub .. He looked at me with mirth before he said (( _could you scrub my back and wash my hair ...please)_) oh i swear the please did me in (_sure just let me grab some old spice_) he raised an eyebrow at me( _well i thought you wouldn't want to smell like vanilla and sugar_) i chuckled as i reached into the back of the cabinet ((_Since you like to smell like_ c_andy why do you own old spice_?)) i grabbed the bottle and turned back and motioned for sasuke to sit up. He did (_because sometimes my neighbor gets really odd jobs that take her out of town and i watch her son when she's out of town.) ((That's just like you))_ he said . (_you think so?_) as i poured the contents of the bottle in his hair and began lightly scrubbing at his scalp. ((_Sakura...marry_ me))


	2. Sakura's Choice

((_Sakura...marry me))_ i stopped my scrubbing.. Marry sasuke he sounded so serious. _(Haha very funny sasuke_) he turned his face up towards me and grabbed my chin (_(I am serious. Marry me sakura_. )) He was for real! (_Why_ ?) he gave me a look of confusion ( _why should i marry someone who doesn't love me and spend my life loving and caring for that person and giving them children when i will get none of that in return)_ his eyes had shut and remained close (( _who said i didn't love you. It may have taken me 5 yrs away from you to realize that but i did))_ I pulled his hair away from his eyes and forehead completely slicking it back get a good look at him. (_You mean it?)_ he opened his eyes directly on me with his sharingan activated ((_i wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it)) _i smiled at him as he looked down at the water . (_let me think about_ )i said sweetly ,he let a grunt in response . i finished up with his hair and got on with his back. After all that was done i told him i was gonna go make us some food. I didn't have the energy to cook but i whipped a snack plate and sandwiches one with extra tomatoes and set them down on the table and turned back to clean up and make drinks. I hear footsteps and the chair pull in and out ((_Gomen_)) he said lightly and tore into his sandwich i swear i thought only Nuruto could eat with such vigor.i sat and ate mine but i was too tired i could only finish half. I looked up and sasuke was staring at me (_yes_?) he gave an amused chuckle ((_you're about to pass out in the chair why don't you go to bed and i will clean up)) (no. It's fine besides ur still injured)_ he had already started to stack dishes and took a bite out of my sandwich after he swallowed he said(_(it wasn't a question sakura.,go to bed))._I wasn't to worried about his injury but more about his pain.(_Sasuke_..) he moved towards the sink and started cleaning dishes((_Go to bed Sakura))_ i yawned and kissed him on the cheek goodnight.


	3. Sasuke's Power

Okay guys im attempting shit i do't do

Lemons

Gomen guy it's bad .

Just get popcorn and laugh

I woke up the next morning incredibly warm and surprisingly well rested. I slowly cracked open my eyes and looked at the clock 7:48 it was still early but this was some of the best rest i have had in ages. All the sudden i was pulled closer to something hard. I looked down and saw a hand wrapped around my waist tightly. Oh my god sasuke is in my bed! I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there was Sasuke with bed head ,snuggling into my shoulder.i tried loosening his hold on me but to no avail. I finally gave up and just layed there. Damn him...she thought as she fell back asleep.  
She woke up a couple hours later to teeth and tongue on her neck,she couldn't help moaning it was something she had never felt before. She let out a small moan and then all hell broke loose. Sasuke flipped her onto her back gave her one final hungry look as he loomed above her and attacked her neck again this time taking both her hands in one of his and holding them above her head and his other hand ran itself along her side and stopping right above her hip and gently squeezed. He had started sucking and biting at her neck leaving an extreme amount of hickies in his wake .(_sa-sasuke_) she moaned . Sasuke growled in response. HE ACTUALLY GROWLED,OH THAT'S DELECTABLE! ? thought inner Sakura.

SASUKE'S POV

God she's gorgeous ,I should have come back here sooner. I started kissing down her neck to her breasts but quickly went up to kiss her mouth and went back to her chest. I kissed around her shirt, my other hand moving beneath and up her shirt resting on her stomach and just caressing her skin. I swear all her moaning was going to kill me she wouldn't stop, she also wouldn't stop squirming . I just took a moment to look at her :neck was turning dark purple and she was flushed her eyes glazed over and hair a mess: I was going to lose my mind with this woman . I ripped her night shirt off her((_Sasuke! That was expensive!)) (I'll buy you a new one) _I said and quickly went back to her beautiful body. Her breasts were on the smaller side always had been but i was perfectly fine with that i unlike Naruto wasn't attracted to big breasted women at all. I licked my down to the valley of her breasts and took her right nipple in my mouth (_SASUKE!_)that wasn't what i was expecting ,her reaction was extreme i wondered when was the last time she had sex or took care of herself. I kissed my way down to her side and started sucking . I will leave my mark on you everywhere. ((_Sasuke! Please stop or i-i will ah -ahhh!))_ did she just cum? I sat up from my position and took a good look at she just came ,who knew my little flower was so sensitive. (_Sakura when was the last time you had sex?)_ i said .i was rubbing her thighs to try and sooth her down from her high. She opened her eyes looked at me and threw her arm over her eyes. ((_I ...i've never had sex sasuke))_ oh my god...(_did i just give you your first orgasm?_) she turned her head into the pillows. That's all the answer i need. I grabbed her legs and pulled her impressively close to me i didn't care if she screamed from being over sensitive she was going to get all that i have been wanting to do to her NOW ((_Sasuke_?)) i leaned down and licked from her bikini line to her throat and just let the mark soak in . ((_Sasuke?! I-I can't hide those ,,,stop please )_) I let go of her throat and moved to the side of her neck and bite down ((_AHHH SASUKE_ !)) I felt her hands push against my shoulders but her strength wasn't in it and so i pushed my chakra into her .Claws that's all i felt along my upper back was claws . It felt good to know i could drive her as high as she drove me but i wouldn't let her know just how much she has done to me over the years. Yet.


End file.
